The First Warlock
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a powerful hybrid of Meister, Weapon, and witch. Surpassing Asura the Kishi. Lord Death cripples him and tares his mind apart now leaving him mentally damage. His fiance Medusa is trying to bring her fiance back she'll do whatever it takes Naruto x Medusa Female Crona Evil Medusa but a caring parent Confident Crona Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The First Warlock

*****†*********†*******

Naruto x Medusa

 _Female Crona_

 _Evil Medusa but a caring parent_

 _Confident Crona_

 _Dark Naruto_

 **Summary**

Naruto Uzumaki a powerful hybrid of Meister, Weapon, and witch. Surpassing Asura the Kishi. Lord Death cripples him and tares his mind apart now leaving him mentally damage. His fiance Medusa is trying to bring her fiance back she'll do whatever it takes even bringing the world to it's end.

* * *

A young Blonde hair man within his late 20''s around the age of 26 years old with wild spiky blonde hair with the bangs covering his right eye (think of tale of a gusty ninja), the man has blue piecing eyes he has tan skinned , and on each side of his cheeks the man has three whiskers birthmarks making the man look like a fox.

The blonde haired man has white wrappings tide around his forehead on rhe wrapping is a an eye with ripples with six commas on each ripple line (think of Rinne Sharingan), the man is wearing a black v-neck tee shirt with an orange up side down cross, the man is wearing a brown trench coat he's also wearing leather gloves with a metal plate in it, he's wearing dark blue Levi jeans he has two white belts tide to his pants, and the man is wearing black and orange shoes on the side of his shoes has the name Hades on it in blood red, this man is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Death City's most powerful Meister, enemy to witches, and the world's second Kishin but even more powerful than Asura the first Kishin Naruto is glaring at death with his teeth gritting making the man look like a fox Naruto is wielding a gunbai and a scythe.

The gunbai It is a wide fan with whirlpool on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. It has brown with a black border, with red whirlpool, and a chain was attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to his kama.

Naruto's scythe is a double-edged red scythe that is taller than him. The handle of the scythe is pure white (think of Shizuku scythe from bleach).

Death appears as a being covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoony skull mask, which seems to serve the sole purpose of imitating an otherwise absent face a means of rendering Death more humanoid and thus making it more comfortable for humans to communicate. Occasionally, he also appears with large, foam gloved hands from his side, in which seemingly materialize.

Death is also glaring at Naruto with his own scythe "Naruto do you honestly want to disrupt the peace" asked Death out of all the students he favored Naruto the most a true prodigy but it soon changed years later when his two partner's Konan and Satellizer L. Bridget were nearly killed by the twisted madness corrupted meister Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

The only way for Naruto to save his friends from actually dying was to absorb their very soul which he did but Naruto soon became cold hearted, ruthless, and cruel.

Naruto nods his head "yes this so called peace doesn't exist actually peace never really exists so, I'm going change the pace of the world starting with you Death-sensei" snarled Naruto some people would think he's trying to achieve peace in his own way but both death and him knew what Naruto wanted wasn't death. Naruto never believed in peace he simply believe in doing what must be done.

Death then sighs loudly he looks around seeing his city destroyed but in the inside Death was unsure how to deal with Naruto unlike "Unlike Asura Naruto's isn't afraid of anything not just that but he's way more fuckin' stronger than that bastard Asura. So, this makes things difficult if I try to seal him he'll most likely try to unseal himself" thought Death.

The grim reaper then starts panting heavily from the fight him and Naruto are having while Naruto is also panting with his clothes torn and blood coming down from his cheek but the cut quick heals. Both Kishin and Shikigami knew what happens now defines who will win and control the world.

Naruto binds his knees and jumps high in the air bring both Gunbai and scythe down Death blocks the attack with his own scythe glaring at Naruto, Naruto glares back at death but not before smirking Death then narrows his eyes at this smirk " Fox-Fox: Brilliant Grade Rose Flame ( **zorro zorro: gran briliant llama rosa** )" yelled Naruto ( **translation is in Spanish)** as Naruto opens his mouth a huge flame of orange and white breathes out of his mouth hitting Death point blank.

As the flames die down Naruto See's a burnt death and burnt death city Lord Death growls at Naruto "why you little shit you'll pay for that you blonde bastard" said Death in a deadly tone.

Naruto just twirls both weapons around glaring at Death "then bring it old man" growled Naruto.

" **Death Shock Waves** " yelled Death sending lighting shock waves at Naruto the blonde haired man gripped both weapons tightly "Teleportation" whispered Naruto disappearing in a black smoke he then reappears behind Death "Uzumaki Wavelength: Hermes Unforgivable Trial ( **Uzumaki** **Hachō: Erumesu yurusenai saiban** ) thought Naruto he then swings both Gunbai and scythe in a x like fashion creating a huge wind cannon.

Death quickly turns around seeing the giant wind cannon "Death Shield" yelled Death blocking the attack.

Death charges with his Scythe going for a over head strike Naruto blocks the blow with his own scythe Death brings down his hand on Naruto's head " **Death Chop** " yelled Death he slams his hand on Naruto's cracking Naruto's skull causing blood to come down from his head causing Naruto face to be covered in his own blood.

Naruto just glares at Death with hate Naruto then knees Death in the chest csusing the man to buckle over he then back flips away from Death. Naruto then slams both gunbai and scythe in the ground he then puts his hand into a buddha hand sign Naruto then gliws in bright purple aura "Six Paths:Almighty Clap ( **Rikudō: Shinra Hakushu** )" yelled Naruto suddently a huge circle with ripples and commas appears behind him purple atom like balls shoot out of the ripple circle.

Death eyes widen at the balls of death "damnit" cursed Death " **Death Block** " yelled Death bt spawning a powerful shield taking the form of a skull. As The shield blocks Naruto'sSix Paths: Almighty Clap causes a huge backlash blowing and destroying everything in site Death looks around seeing his city destoyed looking like a battlefield of the gods which it pretty much is.

Both Death and Naruto glare at each other neither standing down. Naruto then pulls his weapons from the ground he then jumps high in the air spinning "Uzumaki Sword Technique: Ripping tides ( **Uzumaki Kenjutsu:Rippingutaizu** )" yelled Naruto creating a huge straight air slash but Death dodges the attack but the blonde doesn't stop his assault on the grim reaper he slashes left, right, and dangle across multiple times creating multple air slash attacks.

Death blockes the slashes with desth scythe "damnit Naruto is powerful I never thought he would be this powerful thought Death as he tries to block the attacks. Death then raises his death scythe "Death's Malevolent Curse ( **`Shi no jaakuna noroi** )" yelled Death he then fires a black-red Crescent Moon attack the size of a tank Naruto widen his eyes at the attack but not before narrowing them "Uzumaki Shield ( **Uzumaki shīrudo** ) ahaha you ain't the only one who can create shields old man" yelled Naruto.

And just like Death's Shield Naruto create's a crimson red shield taking the appearance of a swirling whirlpool and just like Death's own shield Naruto's is as strong as Death's. "it's time to show you I ain't anything like Asura" thought Naruto he then drops his shield shocking Death since he knew Naruto's shield was as strong if not stronger than his own. When the shield drops Naruto extends his right arm fulling catching the deadly attack Naruto then smirks "Turtle-Turtle's Frost Bane Arrow ( **Tātorutātoru no furosuto inochitori arō** )" yelled Naruto his right hand in covered in a icy bkue aura taking a form of a turtle's head the turtle's head has two horns on the side of it's head and has a third eye with ripples and commas.

The Attack then cuts through Death's Malevolent Curse if Death had a mouth he would be bitting his lip now. Death flies up in the air dodging the attack Death looks down seeing the ground had been frozen "hmm that attack has a three mile radius I must watched out for it" said Death "my boy you sure have some deadly talent which hasn't been seen before" commented Death.

Naruto smirks at the comment "thanks I supposed not many can give you a run for your money. This must be very exciting huh Death" asked Naruto.

Death nods his head "yes right you are my boy not many can give me this trouble but you're certaintly stronger than Asura" said Death which both knew was true. And Death had to be honest with himself he liked Naruto even more than Asura.

"True I am better than him but even what you say won't stop me Death "said Naruto.

Death sighs knowing what Naruto says is true "ready for round two brat" said Death in his deep voice Naruto just smirked at Death.

Both Gunbai and Scythe glowed yellow they then both went inside Naruto's body suddently another yellow light shoots out from his body when the light dissappears. A double bladed appears the hilt of the sword is black and purple on both sideds of the hilts is a red swirling whirlpool with the kanji tides 潮 below it the blades of the double bladed sword is snow white.

Naruto swirls his sword around his body is then covered in Sinister purple and red aura "Madness Wavelength: Chaos Screech of Tyrant God **(Kyōki no hachō: Tairanto-shin no kaosusukurīchi** )" yelled Naruto a circle with ripples and commas appeared infront of Naruto's mouth Naruto then dires a black, red, and purple sonic shock wave from his mouth.

Without any warning Death is hit and pinned down by the powerful wavelength Naruto then rushes at Death going for a over head slash Daeyh blocks the attack he then slashes right Naruto meets his attack with his own. Naruto then seperates his double bladed sword he then holds the sword in a reverse grip "Six Paths: Soul Residence Priestess Almighty True Path of Harmony ( **Rikudō** : **Soururejidensu miko zen'nō hāmonī no shin no pasu** ) yelled Naruto beneath Naruto's feet the rippes with commas appeared both of his swords glowed bright when light dims down both swords transformed.

One of the swords changed into a sword, The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design.

The other transforms into a sword with the blade being white, the hilt being blue with white diamond patterns and the pommel is gold in color.

Death narrows his eyes "so this must be Rin's soul residence Tenseiga and Bakusagia" thought Death he tightly grips his scythe.

Naruto's Tenseiga glows blue while his Bakusagia glows green both swords shot a huge green arrow construct the two energy attacks hit Death creating a huge dome of green energy. When the dissapers Death is heavily damaged with him missing pieces of his cloak and scratch marks all over his skull mask Death then breaths heavily "damnit damn you Uzumaki" cursed Death.

"i'll make you pay Uzumaki I was thinking of sealing you with your own skin but no I have something else plan for you boy" growled Death in his cold voice "and to make sure not another Uzumaki can be a threat I'll Wipeout your god damn clan" hissed Death with his voice laced with coldness.

Naruto narrows his eyes glaring at the Grim Reaper with hate. He wasn't afraid for his clan but he won't let anyone harm his clan he would kill anyone who dears hurt his clan. Naruto just made a tsk sound he thwn grins darkly at Death "have fun with that Death you have a better chance of finding Arachne base than Uzushirogakure after all my village is hidden for a reason" said Naruto grinning cheeky at Death.

 **Miles Away**

Far away from the battle and unknown to both Naruto and Death they are being watched by a red head man with his right eye covered by his hair. The man has lime green eyes, and a scar on his chin. The man is wearing a black headhand with a white whirlpool symbol on it. The man has ruby red hair he has a braided pony tail his hair reaches his lower back the man his wearing a grey kimono shirt, he has a purple armor chest plate (similar to the armor plate worn by hashirama during his time), the man has dark purple gloves on the palm of the gloves is whirlpool symbol, the man has black pants, he also has white and black boots he appears to be in his early 30's.

The man is holding a traditional Chinese Straight Sword (Jian) has a light blade that is very responsive, yet stiff enough to support its own weight and pass traditional weapon requirements for competitions. The elegant brassy fittings and stainless steel blade are easy maintenance for every day practice. The blade of the sword is ghostly white, the pommel of the sword is gold, the hilt of the sword is pale grey, and the cross guard of the sword is gold. This man is Odayakanakawa Uzumaki (calming sea) a member of the famed Uzumaki clan. Odayakananakawa's Jian is his weapon and partner Bamyūdatoraianguru Uzumaki (Bermuda Triangle) a female Uzumaki.

Next to Odayakanakawa is another red head who's also, a member of the Uzumaki Clan her name is Uminoai Uzumaki (eye of the sea). Uminoai is in her early 30's she has C-cup breast, she has strawberry red hair her hair is kept in twin buns, Uminoai has lake blue eyes, and has tailsmen earrings. Uminoai is wearing a plum blue kimono, the haneri is dark violet, her obi is dark blue, the obiage is dark blue, the obijime is grey,her obidome is gold in color, her tabi is yellow, her zori is dark tan, and her kimono has white, red, and, purple flowr pattern on her kimono. Uminoai is holding a Vajra.

Her vajra is also extensively used in the rituals of the tantra. It consists of a spherical central section, with two symmetrical sets of five prongs, which arc out from lotus blooms on either side of the sphere and come to a point at two points equidistant from the centre, thus giving it the appearance of a "diamond sceptre". Her weapon is a male Uzumaki his name his Hyōketsumizūmi Uzumaki (frozen lake).

Odayakanakawa looks towards his fellow clan mate "it's good thing Naruto-sama order us to watch the fight from a far" said Odayakanakawa as he watches the fight between the head of the Uzumaki clan.

Uminoai crossed her arms under her breast causing them to bounce " Yes it is Odayakanakawa. At least now we know Death plans to destroy our clan" said Uminoai she narrows her eyes glaring at death.

Hyōketsumizūmi Uzumaki face appeared in Uminoai head (you know when the meister is talking to their weapon) Hyōketsumizūmi has sealing papet earrings: the earrings have a Square like shape, they are black in color. He has velvet red hair he has his hair slicked back, the man has two lines across his eyebrows (think of Soulja Boy's eyebrow style ), and he has dark lavender eyes.

Hyōketsumizūmi sighs "so what are we going to do if Naruto-sama loses. I mean we can't death win" said a frighten and cautious Hyōketsumizūmi but he said in a calm way but they all knew he was putting up a front of how nervous he is.

Bamyūdatoraianguru has light red hair color, she has her hair kept in a twin french braid, which reaches her shoulders and she has dark brown eyes. "Hyōketsumizūmi-san please calm down Naruto-sama and Ashina-sama wouldn't let Death kill us and it's simple if he sends anyone to find Uzu and if they do we will them. After all we've been able to keep Uzu hidden for over 800 years and we won't let any one hurt our clan. You do remember our motto don't you?" asked Bamyūdatoriaianguru in a calm soothing tone but held a tone of exotic.

Hyōketsumizūmi nods his and has a small smile "yeah I remember nothing is more tham family. We'll protect our family no matter if we have to commint genocide, we won't anyone stand in our way" said Hyōketsumizūmi feeling better.

The four Uzumaki members smile widely "Bamyūda-chan is right Hyōketsu-kun there's no need to get yourself worried besides did you forget Ashina-sama is powerful enough to cloak Whirlpool Country from both Death and Maba" reasoned Odayakanakawa each of them nod their head.

Uminoai cough out loud gaining everyones attenttion "but whatever happens but even if Naruto-sama looses we shouldn't count him out after all even if he looses he always wins at the end" said a smirking Uminoai "now lot's keep watching the fight" said Uminoai everyone agrees continuing watching the fight.

 **With Naruto and Death**

Naruto charges at Death with both Tenseiga and Bakusagia Death charges at Naruto with his desth scythe. Both meisters dodging and blocking each others attacks but to amyone else it would seem the two are disappearing and reappearing and varuous locations. "Reaper Death Chop" yelled Death planning to crush Naruto's skull.

But unfortunately for Death Naruto alreadly saw this and use his teleportation to escape from the blow "Uzumaki: Wind Jet ( **Uzumaki:U~indojetto** )" said Naruto light blue aura covered his leg Naruto then cocked his fist back and delivering a devastation punch causing Death to skid across the cold hard floor.

Death holds out his hand pointing out his index finger the tip of his finger glows back "Death Beam ( **Shi bīmu** )yelled Death he then fires a energy blast from his finger. Naruto blocks the beam with his Tenseiga Death shoots another beam of energy Naruto glares at Death he then deflects the beam with his Bakusaiga.

Naruto smirks viciously at Death he then transform both Tenseiga and Bakusagia to their double bladed fo he swirls it around "is that all you got old man. You getting tired spud " said Naruto (stole that from batman: dark knight returns part 1).

Death just glares at Naruto "shut up" said Death he then continues to try to kill Naruto with his death beams.

While Naruto deflects each beam he jumps high in the air avoiding the blast. Naruto then teleports infront of Death he goes for a side sweep Death blocks it with his own Death nails Naruto in the face with his staff causing Naruto to stagger back at the blunt force of the pole.

Death slashes Naruto across his chest, Death doesn't stop his assault Death slashes upward cutting Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde man to cough out blood, Death then stabs Naruto through the chest. Naruto groans in pain at having the blade through his chest Naruto snarls at Naruto with blood dripping from his mouth "Death wail ( **La muerte Wail)** " yelled Death a huge wave made out of bright yellow energy hits Naruto point blanks causing Naruto to fly back and bounce hard of the ground Naruto lands roughly on his fave with blood coming down from his face.

With Naruto's face cover in blood he slowly gets up breathing hard but he soon stop breathing hard when his injuries heal back. Death narrows his eyes and growls at out loud "shit I forgot about his regeneration is incredible" cursed Death.

Naruto raises his hand and his double sided blade comes back in his hand Naruto cracks his neck and just stares at Death with his cold blue eyes "Six Paths: Almighty Hollow Space of opending doom ( **Rikudō:Sashisematta hametsu no zen'nō no chūkū kūkan)** " said Naruto suddently a huge fog starts to swirl around in the middle of the suddently the fog trqnsform into ice, pink crystals then begin to crawl over the ice, the ice and crystal then begin to form a giant sphere, wood them begin to incase the large sphere of doom when the wood, ice, and crytals finish forming. Above Naruto is a wood, ice, and crystal-like sphere which is the size of a medium size asteroid.

At seeing the astroid size element Death eyes are wide open and has a horrified look on his face "if-if-if that hits the surface Death City and anything from a ten mile radius will be turnt to ash. I can't- no I won't let that hit" said Death he stabs his scythe into the ground and clap his hands "Death Absorbing Barrier ( **Baria o kyūshū shi** )" yelled Death a huge giant red dome covers death covering over 20 miles. As the asteroid comes down and hits Death's barrier he screams in frustraction he would grit his teeth if he had any.

The barrier glows brighter as the asteroid is absorb into the barrier when the asteroid is fully absorb Death drops the barrier. "I need to hurry up and end this the more time I spent fighting Naruto the more people die and if that isn't the worst part Naruto is purposely leaking out madness which is killing people and driving them insane" thought Death he pulls out his desth scythe ready to finish the fight.

Naruto whistles to himself he then smiles innocently at Death "I gotta say Death that was amazing but let's see how you deal with this All-Killing Ash Bones ( **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** )" said Naruto. He brings up his right arm extending it he opens his palm aiming for Death's scythe. A bone like blade merges out from his palm the bone flies out of his palm hitting the blade of the scythe. Naruto grins as he wstches the death scythe turn to ash and dissolve in Death's hands.

Death watches helplessly as his death scythe Thomas Read dies before his eyes "NOOO Thomas! You god damn bastard you'll pay!" yelled Death in anger Death stretches out his hands he closes his hand as Death points his fist at Naruto his fist glows in a black and blue aure "Death Order bazooka ( **Shi chūmon bazūka** )" yelled Death two huge bazooka size missles appear at the tip of the missle has a skull-like appearance.

The bazooka missles fire off heading towards the blonde haired man. Naruto braces himself for the barrage of Shikigami missles the missles created a huge smoke screen blocking Naruto's vision Naruto searches for Death a huge shadow appears he behind him Natuto Narrows his eyes he then swings his double sided blade attempting to pierce Death through the skull. Death quickly see's this and activates his shield blocking Naruto's attack.

Both men glare at each other Naruto then orders his double sided blad to merge back into his body he pulls his arm back and a blue energy sphere forms into his hand spinning rapidly "Rasengan" yelled Naruto. he slams his rasengan into the shield attempting to break through it put the only thing Naruto was able to achieve is crack the shield.

Death gives Naruto a devastating punch to the stomach causing the blonde haired man to gasp for air "I've had it with you Uzumaki I'll end this right here and now what i'm bout to do to you. You'll wish i'd rip off your skin and seal you with it" growled Death in his deep voice he then roughly grab Naruto's head in a death-like grip "God of Death: Destruction of Purge ( **Shi no kami: Pāji no hakai** )" yelled Death in bright light of purple, blue, yellow, white, and red goes off Naruto screams in pain at having his mind and brain destroyed.

When the light deems down Death let's go of Naruto's head. Naruto has dead look and avoid of life in his eyes Naruto then has drool coming dowm from his mouth "I have left your brain destroyed basically you are physically and mentally retarded but seeing your void look you have no idea what I just said" said Death he then picks up the retarded Naruto and plans to hide him away.

 **With the Uzumakis**

Each of them has an angry expression if they could they would kill Death with just an icy stare. "So what do we do now" asked Hyōketsumizūmi with his voice littered with worry.

Odayakanakawa sighs loudly "we head back and inform Ashina-sama from then we wait for his orders and hide from Death and his Meisters and weapons. But this is far from over" said Odayakanakawa each of the Uzumakis agree and head back to the Whirlpool.

 **On the Other side from town**

Is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest.[ While she wears a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. It is notable that she is barefoot when not in disguise with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards, on her weding ring finger she's wearing a sold gold band engagement ring.

This woman is Medusa Gorgon or to others Medusa Uzumaki. She rubs her hand over her stomach she glares hately watching Death took her now retarded fiance "I'll make him pay mark my words Death you'll pay" hissed Medusa.

 **Time Skip- Many Decades later**

Medusa is scene walking away from the witch meeting along side her is her daughter Crona suddently she feels someone's hand on her shoulder she looks over her shoulder and see the From witch Eruka From.

Medusa smiles charmly at her fellow witch "hello Eruka" said Medusa smiling at Eruka and Mizune but deep down she was smirkimg sinisterly.

* * *

Naruto's weapon

Konan- Gunbai

Satellizer L. Bridget- Death scythe

Rin Nohara- double sided blade


	2. Chapter 2

_**You alreadly know the drill it's time for chapter two of The First Warlock.**_

 _ **The other stories I'll be updating are** **Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as:**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _After I update_ _The First Warlock, i'll be working Never Again, and then finally Snake Empire) Now let's get on with the show!_**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Medusa is scene walking away from the witch meeting along side her is her daughter Crona suddently she feels someone's hand on her shoulder she looks over her shoulder and see the From witch Eruka From._

 _Medusa smiles charmly at her fellow witch "hello Eruka, Mizune." said Medusa smiling at Eruka and Mizune but deep down she was smirkimg sinisterly._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Crona just looks at the two with suspicion she could obviously tell these witches obviously aren't here for a friendly talk she would bring out Ragnarok's sword form but since her mother hasn't kill them yet, they may not be a threat.

Suddenly Ragnarok comes out of the young girl's back the giant black muscular being grips her head causing the Meister of the demon weapon to sigh heavily since the demon weapon Ragnarok loves to mess and try to boss her around. Crona trails her eyes to Ragnarok "what is it Ragnarok?" Asked Crona.

Ragnarok gives her a newgy "give me money I want a taco!" Demanded Ragnarok.

Crona sighs "no Ragnarok don't feel like?" Said Crona.

Ragnarok then groans "aw, come on you jerk!" Complained Ragnarok who really wants a taco.

Eurka pays no mind to the Meister and weapon and she doesn't greet Medusa back her and Mizune glares at Medusa with suspicion and distain, Medusa might be a witch but she was a witch that couldn't be trusted, after she was sneaky and deadly just as a snake which was sort of ironic giving the fact the blonde Gordon had snake magic.

Eruka then glares at Medusa "I think you know why i'm stopping you." stated Eruka as she glares at the snake witch.

Medusa just stares back as if she isn't a true threat "oh yes, but it's not like i'm the only one who brought none witches to the gathering tonight." said Medusa she then turns her head "over there that little witch is accompany by a human so, you see i'm not the only one." said Medusa with a smile.

"The population of the witches have gone down hill, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about Medusa. I have some questions for you, first what were you doing stealing something from the grandwitch's room and second you snuck yourself under the staff DWMA. Why in the world would you do that?" questioned Eruka.

Medusa looks at her daughter "Crona you have ny coat right?" asked Medusa.

Crona nods her head "yeah, I got it. It's right here." said Crona handing her mother the coat.

Medusa then puts on her snake pattern coat "my research is approved as you know, the Grandwitch her self is on my side Eruka." said Medusa as she and her daughter walk away.

Eruka then blocks Medusa path with her wooden stick "just a minute! The Grandwitch eye site is failing. She doesn't see what a nuisance you've made yourself lately. That Academy is made for eliminating witches, you know this as well as I do. If you slip up just once you won't be the only one in trouble you'll be taking us down with you." said Eruka.

She then glances at Ragnarok Who keeps messing with Crona "and then there's him why would you try to create a kishin that can potentially be an enemy to our kind! You've taken it too far it's time for you to stop!" declared Eruka.

But before she or her little mouse theme witch friend can do anything, Medusa sticks both of her hands into both of the witches mouth. "you meddlesome little frog and mouse, I think i'm going to have to punish you!" said Medusa as ahe has a dark and twisted serpent grin.

She then removes her hands from Mizune's and Eruka's mouth "perhaps not right now though, i'm in a hurry with so many students to look after a nurse mustn't be late and I must meet some other group of people who hate being kept waiting." said Medusa as she and her daughter finally leave the two weaker witches on the floor.

With tears running down both of their faces Eruka has a some what scared expression "I can't stand that witch! Damn snake woman." said Eruka.

 **Within the Hospital in the DWMA**

Medusa back in her disguise is examinationing Soul. Who now has a scar across his chest " turn around for me and tell me how you been feeling?" asked Medusa.

Soul turns around "normal as normal I guess. Except for lately, I've been having this weird dream over and over again." said Soul.

"A strange dream you say?" repeated Medusa with fake concern.

Soul looks in the distance "yeah, it's been other me because I can remember it so clearly. I always start out in this room that's pitch black, there's a record player and it's always skipping like the record is scratched or something. The music that is playing is some kind of Jazz song I've heard before but can't really I've been sitting there for a bit, this guy appears from across the room this little demon guy wearing a fancy suit and tap shoes and he's always dance out of time with the music." said Soul as he tells her about the conversation with him and the demon.

"What makes you so afraid to leave the room Soul?" asked Medusa with fake concern.

"When I leave the room the darkness continues then all of a sudden I see this light, I move towards it But when I go through I come out of Maka's stomach." said Soul he then pants heavily as he remembers the dream.

Medusa then gleans at this "interesting, the black blood that enters his body is having an effect on him, the Uzumaki Clan must be informed." thought Medusa.

Soul then turns around "so, aside from that how am I doing?" asked Soul.

"Well, aside from a side of aritzia but you seem to be making a nice recovery so far. Let's just take your blood plessure as for this stange dream of yours it's not unusual to have nightmares after the experience you had, I don't think you have to be worry is that it or is there something else you've been concerned about?" asked Medusa as she does Soul's blood plessure.

Soul then looks down "well, I don't know if concern is the right word. But ever since we got back from Italy, Maka's been acting strange I think something has been bothering her." said Soul.

"Really, I'm sorry to hear that." said Medusa after that he leaves heading to class. "Okay so I'd except you back one week." said Medusa.

Maka then walks in seeing Soul put his shirt on Medusa orders Maka to exit the room "it does seem like something is bothering her. Is it the scar?" asked Medusa.

Soul just stares at the door "yeah, it happens every time she see's it. She get's this pained look." said Soul.

Medusa is now seen walking through the streets of Death City.

"Infiltrating the academy was worth the risk, I'll need to run some test on Soul. Now that Ragnarok's black blood is inside of him with this key it should be easy. Now I must make a visit to my family but before I go there I must make a quick stop." thought Medusa she then stops seeing both Eruka and Mizune "well, what coincidence running into you here." stated Medusa.

"Have you already guess what we're doing here Medusa or should I tell you ?" asked Eruka with a dark grin.

Medusa then has a fake smile "oh please, tell me?" asked Medusa with a fake hint of wonder.

"Ribbit, Ribbit alright then I will we come here to kill you." said Eruka with dark smile.

Medusa brings a hand to her cheek as if she's scared "oh no, that's terrible! I thought we were friends!" said Medusa.

"Don't take it personally we simply have no interest in attracting the attention of the Grim Reaper and we don't care for whatever, experiments at the Academy either. You're now a liability Medusa." said Eruka.

Medusa then drops her nice girl act " and liabilities must be kill. Before you do that though may I give you a little piece of advice that outfit is a liability too, it simply screams witch. While casting Soul Protect or not there are a good numbers of young meisters wondering these streets and know a witch when they see one." said Medusa.

"Sweet of you to warn us but don't you worry. If it comes to it we'll just use our transformation magic to escape which is a luxury you don't have." said Eruka as she glares at Medusa.

Medusa has her eyes closed " I see now, so that's how you planning to beat me is it?" asked Medusa calmly.

Eruka's frog witch hat covers her eyes "we know couldn't beat you in a fight in an ordinary circumstances, but here in Death City you have to maintain your cover as a school nurse and can't drop your Soul Protect and use masgic to defend yourself. That would be a dead give away your cornered all we have to do is attack you using Soul Protect if you don't fight back we'll just beat you easily and if you do release your Soul Protect to attack us we'll just transform and make a cleam escape. Meanwhile, you'll be known to the meisters as a witch and they'll hunt you down whatever you decide to do we'll still win not a bad plan would you say and that's how the frog and mouse beat the snake tonight you'll be the one croaking not me funny how the world works." said Eruka with a dark look.

Medusa still has her eyes closed unaffected by Eruka's plan "if you're going to kill me, please don't do your bad jokes first. That's just plain cruel." said Medusa.

Eruka then raises her hand "Soul Protect release!" said Eruka her magic is then release, with her magic finally release smiles darkly at Medusa. "Your finish! Say good bye now!" stated Eruka as she then summons tadpole like creatures. Mizune follows her frog themed friend and releases her magic. "I would lobe nothing more to hear your screams as you're howling in agony but, i'm afriad we don't have time for that. How unfortunat." said Eruka in a confident way.

"You do have the brains of a frog and a mouse. Only stupid creatures would try to defeat me this way you will be punished." declared Medusa as she grins in a dark and twisted way. The fiance of Naruto then removes her lab coat"too bad you aren't fit serve as research subject." said Medusa in an uncaring tone.

Eruka then attempts to act brave but with her fearful expression she isn't fooling anyone "if you're going to fight all we have to do is run." said a terrified Eruka she them begins to tremble in fear "what is she waiting for! Why the hell hasn't she release Soul Protect!" thought Eruka.

Eruka eyes then become wide in shock as she notice something different about the powerful witch "wait a second! Where are your tattoos that were on your shoulder?" asked a shocked Eruka.

Medusa casually looks down at her arm "oh my they seem to have disappear." said Medusa in calm collected tone. But up in the air Mizune starts howling in pain as if something was about rip out of her.

Eruka looks up noticing her friend on pain "Mizune what's wrong?" asked Eruka she then gains a horrified look "the snakes you lut them in Mizune body!" yelled Eruka "there's no way when could. You did it last night." thought Eruka as she remembers when Medusa stuck her hands in each of her and Mizune mouth.

Medusa then has dark and twisted grin "I have thousands of snakes store in my body waiting to do whatever I say. Those are only a few of them." said Medusa in a cruel tone she then snaps her fingers and all the snakes rip put of Mizune painting the walls and streets of Death City with Mizune's blood.

Eruka looks in shock at see her best friend killed right in front of "Mizune." said a terrified Eruka.

Medusa grins at Eruka with cruel and madness grin "my snakes will consume pathetic piece of trash until there's nothing left." grined Medusa.

Eruka then looks at terror and fright "but how could you! The snakes are magic too aren't they and you have to release your Soul Protect so how are you?" asked Eruka as she trembles in fear.

Medusa then summons a large snake "they have magic of their own. I don't have to release my Soul Protect. This one is my pride and joy." said Medusa as she pets the giant snake "she's such an obedient and effective trival." said Medusa the large snake then goes back to Medusa appearing as a tattoo "impressive trick wouldn't you say." said the snake witch she then get's ready to snap her fingers.

"You must relies by now Mizune isn't the only one my darlings have slip inside." said the cruel snake witch with her snake like eyes piercing into Eruka's own black eyes.

Eruka then begibs to sweat in fear, terror, and horror "R-Ribbit." exclaimed the scared and mortified Eruka.

Both witches then hear foot steps Eruka uses this distraction to transform and run away in fright. Medusa then picks up her coat "that didn't take long. Stein and Maka." thought Medusa with both meisters behind her.

Maka then pants heavily she then looks up at the blonde doctor "are you alright doctor Medusa?" asked Maka.

"We detected two witches in this area. We came as quickly as we could." said Stein.

Medusa turns her head "yes I sensed them too. I came to investigate in myself." said Medusa.

Maka then looks up at Medusa "I wonder if one of them could have been the witch that was there when Soul was injured." said Maka with a worried tone.

Medusa loos towards Maka "that is a possibility." said Medusa.

"No I don't think it's the same one." said Stein Medusa with her back turn narrows her eyes. "For one thing that that witch had the demon sword and meistet along with her and even if she had been here I doubt we'll be able to sense her at al.l I have a feeling this one is too cunning to release her protect in the middle of Death City be without reason one thing we do know is that this witch has an interest in weapons and meisters so, I would be surprised if she was in the area observing the students here. But I have no doubt she would want to do it quietly...Yes, I suppose it's even possible she had manage to Infiltrate The Academy itself but, that would be tricky even for a powerful witch. However, the case its a relief that you weren't hurt by these witches Doctor Medusa we would be in trouble if anything happened to our school nurse." said Stein.

Medusa then turns to Stein "thanks but i'm fine." said Medusa as she fully turns her body facing Stein.

"But still..If I ever see that sword and meister again." trailed Maka she then thinjs back when Crona had attacked Soul "I don't know how much I can handle this, I know i'd promise myself I become stronget but." thought Maka.

Soul then runs unto them "Maka!" yelled Soul causing Maka to turn towards her partner "are you alright Maka? You shouldn't take off on your own it's too dangerous?" asked Soul.

"I'm fine Soul." said Maka in a solem look. She then thinks back when Soul was in the hospital with his shirt off "I couldn't do it. Bring myself look at Soul's scar. I have to find a way to face this scar." thought Maka with a sad expression as she plants her hand on Soul's chest.

Soul then looks at Maka with concern "you have to tell me what's going on." said Soul.

Both Weapon and Meister turn towards "okay Professor Stein." said Maka.

Stein with his cigarette in his mouth tukts his head "yes?" said Stein.

Maka walks up to her teacher "I know what i'm lacking now! You told me to figure it out and I have." stated Maka.

Stein smiles at this "very good." said Stein "at ladt Maka has finally found the courage to fight her fear." thought Stein.

"In that case i'll like you and Soul to be un my office first thing in the morning for a special lesson." said Stein.

 **Time Skip**

As the grinning sun finally sets the smirking moon grin while this is usual thing to happen tonight something odd is happening under the moon. A frog is skipping along but this isn't any frog no, this Eruka who's still in frog form.

Eruka then wipes away the sweat from her head "I've come far enough I'll be able to rest a bit now." said Eruka "next time I really am going you kill Medusa ribbit." said Eruka in hate." thought Eruka.

Sadly for her she get's stomp on by none other Medusa "aw yes, that feels nice and cool on my foot I can get used to this." said Medusa.

"This is her isn't. I'd thougt I was safe." thought Eruka.

Medusa with grin sinisterly "there's just one tiny favor I need to ask of you Eruka." said Medusa she then drops a key.

Eruka then looks in confusion " a key." exclaimed Eruka "I don't understand how did you know where I was?" asked Eruka as she keeps getting stomped on by Medusa.

"The snakes inside you told me. It doesn't matter how far you run for now on, I'll know wherever you go trash." said Medusa as she continues to step on Eruka. "Now about that favor there's four men I like you to release using that key their witch prison number is 13, 19, 15, and 9 unless your a very stulid frog I'll show you whom talking about." said Medusa.

Eruka's eye open widely with a shock expression "you don't mean the man with the magic eye ( **Magan** ) but he's the one who took the Grabdwitch's left eye and if that wasn't basmd enough Naruto had absorbed some of her magic! And The Demon ( **Kijin** ) Zabuza Momoichi, The Frozen Death () Haku Yuki, and the Golden Desert ( **Gōrudendezāto** ) Gaara those three were followers of the first Warlock Naruto Uzumaki!" thought Eruka "if I see them I'll be banish from the witch world forever, no they'll probably just kill me." said Eruka.

Medusa then increased the pressure from her foot "I could kill you right here if you prefer. " stated Medusa in a cold tone.

"Ribbit fine I'll do it." said Eruka.

Medusa grins sickly "there's a little experiment i'm going to do using the Magic Eye ( **Magan** ), Kubikiribōchō ( **Decapitating Carving Knife** ), Sand of Desert ( **Sabaku no Suna** ), and Freezing Zero ( **Furīzuzero** ). Some questions I have concerning Soul Eater." said Medusa.

Eruka then releases her frog her and turns back to normal "your gonna use him for an experiment what are you thinking! You're out of your mind Ribbit." said Eruka looking ip at Medusa.

Medusa then looks down at Eruka "you don't feel as good on my foot now, change yourself back into a frog." demanded Medusa.

Eruka then sighs "okay." said Eruka.

 **Within a Prison**

A man could be heard repeating one plus two over and over for who knows how long. Suddently three loud roars can be heard knocking the gaud down from his seat. Man in prison clothes this legs and hands chain glares in the distance "I can't see anything. I'ts been ages since I seen anything I can go for a good comedy." said the man while down the hall a man with green eyes glares in the distance.

 **Back With Medusa**

Eruka had left already Crona then stares at her mother with a solem look she then let's out a soft sigh "mom did you have to step her so, much?" asked Crona she didn't give a damn about the frog but she found her mother steping on Eruka a bit much but she knew her mother can get a little overboard sometmes which would usually be all the time.

Medusa turns her head looking at her daughter Medusa then releases a soft chuckle she then pouts at Crona "aw, but Crona-chan Eruka had felt so good under my foot." said Medusa in a playful tone she then does a 180 and has a dark look "that fucking frog should even count herself lucky I even let her live when I could simply kill her anytime I want." said Medusa with a cruel-demented smile.

Crona then has an oh expression "so, you're only using her because she's a useful pawn correct mom?" asked Crona she knew at times her mother would use people for her own plan and plessure her mother was truly something to be fear she'll use almost anyone as a tool for her own agenda and experiments.

Medusa nods her head "why yes, I am my dear child she has some use after all, it isn't truly entertaining controlling weak mind creatures like Eruka and Mizune...but as soon that fool has use up her usefulness I'll kill her." said Medusa in a heartless tone Medusa truly didn't care for Eruka hell there's a short list of people for whom she actually cared about; the first being Naruto Uzumaki her now disabled fiance and the only man she has ever loved and second being her daughter if she had never met Naruto then she would've most likely used Crona as a simple pawn like everyone else but it thanks to him that didn't happened it also helps that the Uzumaki Clan has an eye on her and of she had even harm Crona even once or done anything physical or mental damaged to her the clan head Ashina Uzumaki will personally kill her.

Crona then sighs at her mother she had gotten used to her mother's cruel nature but it honestly surprised her that someone like her can fall in love after all her mother loves constructing experiments but there's one thing her mother loved more than her experiments and that is her disabled father and her.

Crona then let's out a chuckle "mom you are really a cruel person ya'know." said Crona smiling at her mother.

Medusa then has a fake hurt look "awe, that isn't nice! Your father liked my cruel attitude he would always say it brought the best out of me." chuckled Medusa she then looks at her and has a sad expression as she stares at her engagement ring she had honestlyiss her Naruto while yes she has Crona but at times she wishes she can just feel Naruto's warm body wrapped around her.

Crona then narrows her eyes "mom Eruka had said that Zabuza Momoichi, Gaara, and Haku Yuki were followers of papa who exactly are they? " asked Crona in suspension while she never met her father due to Death basically leaving him a vegetable, if these followers of her father knew him then maybe she can learn more about her dad.

Medusa smiles at this "so you wish to know who Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara are?" asked Medusa Crona nods her head "alright, Zabuza is a human swordsman just like the swordsman Mifune, Zabuza had earn the name Demon ( **Kijin** ) when he was twelve killed all of his classmate and teachers while this is horrible but in his village that is how they path their ninja test after that he'd became a member of the Swordsmen of The Mist he then later killed Kisame Hoshigaki, ,Kushimaru Kuriarare, Jinin Akebino, and Raiga Kurosuki he then stole their weapons Samehada ( **Shark Skin** ), Kabutowari ( **Helmet Splitter** ) Nuibari ( **Sewing Needle** ), and Kiba ( **Fangs** ) Zabuza was a feared man even the strongest witches, meisters, and weapons fear the man it's said he sometine fights like a demon." said Medusa.

Crona looks at her mother in shock "wow, that's quite scary mom but what's so special about this man's swords?" asked Crona.

Medusa smirks at her daughter's thirst for knowledge " the swords are unique in their own way the Kubikirbōchō is a giant sword that has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" ( **断刀, _Dantō_** ), SamehadaThe most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" Soul's and wavelength if possible can eat magic too. It is also called a "Greatsword" ( **大刀, _Daitō_** ), Nuibari is a sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" ( **長刀, _Chōtō_** ), Kabutowari is a sword consisting of a single-sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" ( **鈍刀, _Dontō_** ), and Kiba is a Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" ( **雷刀, _Raitō_** )." Said Medusa.

"Now I'll you about Gaara and Haku while we go to Uzushiogakure, Crona hand me my broom." asked Medusa Crona picks up her broom that was leaning on a rock the two then fly off heading towards Uzushiogakure "now where was I..oh, yes telling you about Gaara and Haku I think I'll start with Haku, Haku Yuki is a powerful weapon he can take the form of senbon, but Haku is quite giften his clan were a clan of ninjas cable of controling ice, if that wasn't bad enough he was extremly fast and only a certain amount of people can catch up to him, he is such a strong weapon that he doesn't even need a meister. He's so skilled that he even can summon his own weapon by manipulating his very soul.

And then there's Gaara and just like the other two he's from a clan of skilled ninja's his own family is quite remarkable, he had inherit ability pasted down from his father called Gold Dust ( **Sakin** ). Gaara is even able to control the very iron itself. From what Naruto-koi had told me he'd net them at a very young age and befriended them." said Medusa.

Crona looks in shocked she couldn't believe her father knew people as scary and strong but she shouldn't be surprised since her father had fought Death "wow, papa sure knew some powerful people." said Crona with her face laced in amazement. Medusa smirks at her daughter she then thinks when she first planed to use black blood and she had told Ashina about her plan to make Crona a demon swordmaster.

 **Flashback - Years ago**

After years of study she had finally found a way for her daughter to become strong but first she need to run it through Ashina Uzumaki the clan head. She had met the Uzumaki a few timed when Naruto had introduced her to the man she honestly found the man intimidating after all his very soul is as large of a three story mansion even to this day she finds Ashina intimidating.

But today wasn't different the man intimidating her she was in his thrown room. In front of her is Ashina an elderly man, who has long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this, he wears a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. He also wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it.

Next to Ashina are his loyal guards and weapons Kōkai ( **Red Sea** ) and Nesu-ko ( **Loch Ness** ) both Kōkai and Nesu-ko are twins. Nesu-ko is a woman who appears in her 30s, she has light red haired, her eyes are pupilless yellow below her left eye is a mole. Her hair is long it reaches her knees. She wears a white kimono (imagine the kimono lucy liu wore in kill bill) and she wears katana earrings.

Kōkai is a male who's in his early 30s, the man has pupilless yellow colored eyes, just like all Uzumaki he has long burnt red hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. Kōkai wears a black kimono On his right wrist, Kōkai wears a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake's skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, trails behind him and hangs around his waist like a loose sash. Kōkai wears a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. Additionally, he wears a pair of pauldrons that form an armored collar, as well as additional vertebral cords that hang down from his waist (his clothes are basically Renji's bankai look). Both of Kōkai and Nesu-ko weapon forms are two curved handles katanas, which are shown to be bandaged up, both Kōkai and Nesu-ko souls are two times larger than her own.

Medusa bows in respect at the Uzumaki members if they was something that Naruto taught her was to show respect she saw why you show respect to any of the Uzumaki members. Each of them are highly respected and demands respect "good evening Ashina-sama, Kōkai-san, Nesu-ko-san." Said Medusa.

Each of the Uzumaki bows to her "good evening Medusa-san what brings you here." Said Ashina as he massages his long beard.

"I have news Ashina-sama I have been study black blood I wiah to inject it and the demon sword Ragnarok into Crona I believe in doing so will make her stronger but the training she'll need won't be easy." Said Medusa.

Ashina and the other Uzumaki members glare at Medusa they've heard if black and the dangers it brings "why do wish to inject Crona with Ragnarok and black blood Medusa." Ordered Ashina in a deadly tone.

Medusa nods her head "the reason why I wish to do this is so Crona can be more powerful after all I do plan to bring back Naruto-koi also, with both black blood and Ragnarok Crona wouldn't need a human partner she'll be able to fight alone without the worry of her weapon partner dying ." said Medusa.

Nesu-ko then narrows her eyes "you do know the dangers pf doing this correct?" asked Nesu-ko in a tone void of emotion, Medusa nods her head how could she not know the dangers she knew damn well there's a chance that Crona might be driven insane by the black blood.

Kōkai then glares at the blonde witch while the woman was the fiance of Naruto he didn't trust Medusa after all she was a powerful dangerous witch. "If you know the chances that Crona has at surviving the procedure what makes you belive that Crona will life after this experiment?" asked Kōkai in a cold tone that holds disbelief.

Medusa smiles at the man she wasn't surprised that he didn't trust her his opinion didn't really mattet the only opinion she actually gave a damn about is the opinion of Ashina "it's quite simple Crona will be like her parents." said Medusa.

Ashina raised an eyebrow at Medusa "and would that be?" asked Ashina with a curious look.

Medusa then allows a half smirk that appears on her face "both Naruto-koi and myself are fighters not just but we adapt that's what Crona will do, she adapt no matter how difficult things may seem." said Medusa.

Ashina massages his beard after 3 minutes of silence he's ready to decide "I've thought about it, I'll allow you to go on with this experiment but..if Crona dies so do you, is that understood Medusa." said Ashina Medusa nods her head.

 **Flashback End**

Medusa shakes her head she tben notices a huge island, this island is Uzushiogakure home of the Uzumaki Clan. As Medusa finally lands she see's two guards guarding door they it's Medusa abd Crona both Uzumaki guards allow them passage.

It doesn't take long to make it to Ashina's throne room Medusa knocks on the door "enter." said Ashina both Medusa and Crona enter, the two wonen bow in respect Ashina nods his head "good evening Medusa, Crona. Now, shall we get down to business?" asked Ashina.

Medusa nods her head "yes I believe we should I would've been here sooner but I ran into a little pest anyways, the reason why I've called for this meeting is because I've found some people who can help in our plan to free Naruto-koi." stated Medusa.

Ashina raised his eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion he couldn't help himself but to wonder what the witch is planning "and who might that be?" asked Ashina.

Medusa then allows a dark grin to appear on her face "the man with the Magic Eye, Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara." said a smirking Medusa.

Ashina then gains a surprised expression after a minute he gains a calm one and smiles "very well, with those four I have no doubt we'll finally get Naruto back but if I may i'll allow a member of the clan to help you with your mission." said Ashina and just as he said this two female Uzumaki walked "let me introduce you to Akawain ( **Red Wine** ) and Morioni ( **Demon of the Forest** )." said Ashina.

Akawain is a young woman within her late 20s, she has orange colored eye, she has dark red hair which is extremly short she has it in a caesar haircut. On her right ear she wears a gold serpent earring, she wears a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Uzumaki emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

Next to her is Morioni who appears to be around in her 20s, her left eye is blood red while her right eye is bright violet, on the right side of her cheek she has a tatto of the kanji Nightmare Demon ( **悪夢の悪魔** ) and and on her left side of the xheek has the tattoo of the kanji Holy Demon ( **聖なる悪魔** ). She wears a black and white nun clothing, under her nun cap she has long scarlet red hair reaching her thighs. Medusa eyes are wide open with shock out of all the Uzumaki she hadn't except Akawain who's a powerful meister as Stein if not stronger and Morioni the demon sword tengu who's so skilled she could rival Justin Law one of the youngest Death Scythe **(Desu Saizu).**

* * *

 _ **Oh, Wowers i'm surprised i finished so soon anywsys the second chapter of The First Warlock is finished. And next on my list is Never Again and finally Snake Empire after that i'll be working the rest of my stories. But tell me do you like this type of medusa she's still as cruel in the anime but she actually cares about her child crona i know in both manga and anime Crona doesnt have a gender so i gave Crona one how do you like this crona.**_

 _ **(A/N: Also i might or might not be able to finish Never Again before christmas so merry christmas evreryone and happy new years. Also since i finish this earlier than i thought after i eliminate someone from this week next week ill eliminate someone from the poll and we'll see who has Naruto's heart because god is naruto going to need some love. One more thing when Soul and Mind of Pain poll is over Uzumaki Spawn will be open.)**_

 _ **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**_

 ** _Naruto x Anko-_** ** _76_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune-_** ** _75_**

 ** _3_** **_Naruto x Tenten-_** ** _61_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Now, shall we get down to business?" asked Ashina._

 _Medusa nods her head "yes I believe we should I would've been here sooner but I ran into a little pest anyways, the reason why I've called for this meeting is because I've found some people who can help in our plan to free Naruto-koi." stated Medusa._

 _Ashina raised his eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion he couldn't help himself but to wonder what the witch is planning "and who might that be?" asked Ashina._

 _Medusa then allows a dark grin to appear on her face "the man with the Magic Eye, Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara." said a smirking Medusa._

 _Ashina then gains a surprised expression after a minute he gains a calm one and smiles "very well, with those four I have no doubt we'll finally get Naruto back but if I may i'll allow a member of the clan to help you with your mission." said Ashina and just as he said this two female Uzumaki walked "let me introduce you to Akawain ( **Red Wine** ) and Morioni ( **Demon of the Forest** )." said Ashina._

 _Akawain is a young woman within her late 20s, she has orange colored eyes, she has dark red hair which is extremly short she has it in a caesar haircut. On her right ear she wears a gold serpent earring, she wears ashkkkkkh long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Uzumaki emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts._

 _Next to her is Morioni who appears to be around in her 20s, her left eye is blood red while her right eye is bright violet, on the right side of her cheek she has a tatto of the kanji Nightmare Demon ( **悪夢の悪魔** ) and and on her left side of the cheek has the tattoo of the kanji Holy Demon ( **聖なる悪魔** ). She wears a black and white nun clothing, under her nun cap she has long scarlet red hair reaching her thighs. Medusa eyes are wide open with shock out of all the Uzumaki she hadn't except Akawain who's a powerful meister as Stein if not stronger and Morioni the demon sword tengu who's so skilled she could rival Justin Law one of the youngest Death Scythe **(Desu Saizu).**_

 **Recap End**

Morioni bows to Medusa and Crona in respect "it is an honored to meet the fiance of Naruto-sama. I am at your disposal Medusa-sama Crona-sama." said Morioni in a respect tone Crona smiles brightly with a pink blush across her cheeks.

"Thank you for helping my mom and I help bring back my papa." said Crona with a smile.

Morioni gazes into the pinknette's blue eyes "It is my pleasure Crona-sama. It is the job of the head maid of the Uzumaki clan to help Naruto-sama and his family." Said Morioni in a tone that held respect Crona could only starexat tge red haired Uzumali in shock.

The pinknette's eyes went wide "wait your an actual maid!" exclaimed Crona.

Morioni nods her head "yes I am. Within the Uzumaki Clan being a maid is a choice but there's also training required to be a maid or butler." said Morioni shocking Crona further more.

Medusa then gains a pleasant smile on her face not one of sinister but one of a true smile "I've heard about Morioni. My Naruto-kun have told me about you he told me you were loyal to him and Ashina-sama." said Medusa.

Morioni nods her head Akawain then turn towards Medusa both redhead and blonde stare down at each other with Akawain having a cold expression and her eyes held no visible emotion. As for Medusa she stares down not allowing any slight of negative emotion to appear. Akawain then smiles softly "your am intelligent woman you know what I was doing. " stated Akawain.

Medusa then gains a serpent like grin "thank you Akawain with both of your help Naruto- kun will be restored." said Medusa.

Crona then stares in total lost not sure what just happened she then turns to Medusa "mom what just happened?" asked Crona with a confuse expression.

Medusa smiles warmly at Crona "oh nothing Akawain was just testing me I remembered Naruto-kun telling me that she would test you by giving you a cold death like stare if you don't show any sign of fear she will acknowledge you with respect but if you do show fear she'll make you regret it I believe she'll use a curse seal to cause extreme pain." explained Medusa.

"But why?" asked Crona.

"Because my mother believed a powerful warrior should never show fear the face of danger. But it is a complete honor to be working with Crona-sama." said Akawain she then bows to the young demon weapon.

Ragnarok then comes out of Crona the weapon then stares at Ashina with an unreadable expression mostly due his appearance "who the hell is he?" exclaimed Ragnarok as he points at the old man.

Ashina just stares at Ragnarok with an unreadable expression but the white haired Uzumaki let's out a sigh "Ragnarok you know who I am." said Ashina.

Ragnarok the stares at Ashina "make me a cheeseburger old man!" ordered Ragnarok Crona sighs at her bossy partner she then slaps Ragnarok cross the face. Ragnarok then glares daggers at Crona "what the hell you slap me for!" roared Ragnorak as he gets right in her face.

Crona doesn't falter she glares at Ragnorak narrowing her ocean blue eyes "you can't speak to him like that he's the leader of the Uzumaki Clan he demands absolute respect!" growled Crona.

Ragnarok crosses his arms and away from Crona with his back facing Crona "whatever so when are we going to start this new mission?" asked Ragnarok as he stares at Medusa.

Medusa grins at Ragnarok "I'm not sending you and Crona on the mission." said Medusa with a grin on her face.

Ragnarok eyes shot opened in shock at hearing he and Crona won't be part of the mission "What? Why Lady Medusa!" screeched Ragnarok flairing his arms in the air.

Medusa face then became cruel with a sinister smile and leaking out killer intent at Ragnarok thus causing Ragnarok backing away in fear "it's quite simple Ragnarok I need someone for who's stealthily while Crona and you are able to stealthy I have a different task for the two of you." said Medusa in a dark tone.

Crona raised an eyebrow at her mother "really what you want us to do?" asked Crona.

The blonde haired woman grinned at her daughter "you shouldn't worry about that for now. I'll let you know the next mission your supposed to go on Crona." said Medusa in a teasing tone causing Crona to gain a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Crona then sighs at her mother "that's funny mom." said Crona with a pout.

Medusa shrugged her shoulders and gain a dark twisted smirk "soon I'll have the man with the magic eye, Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara on my size and with them on my side getting my Naruto-kun will be no problem. And not only that but I have two people from the Uzumaki Clan helping me will only increase my plan of getting back Naruto-kun and finally I will gain revenge for Death all these years." thought Medusa with a twisted smile leaking out madness.

Akawain gains a sweat drop at the madness leaking from Medusa the stern looking Uzumaki glances at Crona "hey, Crona-sama what is wrong with her?" asked Akawain.

"Nothing is wrong with her Akawain-san. My mom has her moments where she gets like this mostly when she thinks about Death." explained Crona.

Akawain nods her head and then narrows her eyes at Medusa "Medusa must truly hates Death well that's no real surprised. After all, he is the one responsible for Naruto-sama for being reduced to a vegetable." thought Akawain as she she's Medusa gripping her engagement finger that still has the engagement ring that Naruto had gave her years ago.

 **Location- DWMA**

Below Death City is the is the imprisonment of the first Kishin Asura but on the other side of holding of the first Kishin is the holding of Naruto Uzumaki the first Kishin. Just like Asura Naruto leaks madness but this is due to his brain destroyed but unlike Asura Naruto's madness is more dense than Asura's.

Down below the holding is Lord Death and Spirit. Spirit appears as a somewhat younger aged man, his facial features consist of red shoulder length hair and blue eyes, though he has green eyes in the manga. He wears a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt in which remains tucked in, black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress most iconic element of his clothing is his signature black cross tie; also, on the collar of his button down, there are two black crosses on each side.

Spirit gives Death a questionable stare as he walks through the white colored corridors "Lord Death can you tell me why you've taken me down here. I mean why do we need to go down here anyway if I remembered correctly Naruto had been unresponsive for decades." said Spirit.

"That is correct but we must keep catch as you know due to Naruto's madness being uncontrollable he leaks madness which is more poten than Asura's." said Death in a cold tone.

Spirit with a serious expression agrees with Death he can only guess what the madness could do I'd his mind wasn't destroyed "not only that but only a Death Scythe and a 5 Star Meister can only slightly deal with his madness even me this madness is intense I can only imagine what it would do to Stein." said Spirit as he see's various of Death's creations flying around the secret bunker.

"If Stein even step into this section he would've been manipulated by the madness or killed by it." said Death in his true voice shocking Spirit since he's only heard Death use his real voice in serious moment.

Spirit narrows his eyes at Death "Lord Death are you serious? Is Naruto's madness actually that potent ?" asked Spirit.

Death nods his head slowly "yes it I remembered how he had killed so many people with just his madness. Naruto is truly more dangerous than Asura ever was." said Death.

"It seems like it from what I've heard the first Kishin was scared of everything but the second one...he had no fears what so ever. But something has been on my mind Lord Death." said Spirit.

"What might that be Spirit?" asked Death.

Spirit who's looking at Death with his eyes narrowing at Death "how did Naruto join the DWMA correct me if I'm wrong but don't most people from the clan stay in their home?" asked Spirit.

"Very well you deserve to know. But you are right from what Naruto had told him his clan are mostly in their village but his father had convinced the leader to allow him to go out if his home." said Death.

 **Flash Back**

Lord Death master of order couldn't believe what he was sensing. A soul and a powerful one at that Death couldn't understand who could have a soul this powerful he knew it wasn't a kishin or witch but whoever the soul this was at least as strong as a three star Meister normally this wouldn't do anything to catch his attention but the soul felt so strong. As Death follows the source ofr it leads him to a large lake infront of him is five people from the Uzumaki Clan and a blonde haired man. The people in front of him are Minato Namikaze ,Odayakanakawa Uzumaki , Bamyūdatoraianguru Uzumaki, Uminoai Uzumaki, Hyōketsumizūmi Uzumaki, and a blonde child named Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato has bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair that reaches his shoulders that resembles a lion's main. Minato also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wears a dark grey long sleeve shirt he wears a short white sleeve hoodie the hoodie has a grey line running down the middle and on the arms, black fitted jeans, and black toms.

But Death's attentions wasn't on either of the adult Uzumaki or the blonde male his attention was on the small ten years old child. Death looks towards Naruto who's hiding behind Naruto. Odayakanakawa and Uminoai narrows their eyes at Death Bamyūdatoraianguru transformed into her Jian weapon form and Hyōketsumizūmi transformed into his Vajra form both Odayakanakawa and Uminoai grip their weapons. Minato gets into a fighting stance and narrows his eyes "what do you want." snarled Minato glaring daggers at Death.

Death couldn't blame them for being alarm of him just coming out of no where Death takes a step back "I am Death I mean you know harm I sensed a strong soul." said Death.

"And you came to investigate what the power soul might be correct?" asked Minato Death nods his head.

Unimoai glares at Death the vajra then fires a beam of light similar to a lightsaber Uminoai then points her weapon at Death "what's your purposed for being here." said Uminoai in a deadly tone.

"My purpose was to see if the soul of the person was someone I should worry about after all its only been seven years since Asura was defeated I'm sure you can understand why them atchild's soul got me worried. I have introduced myself could you introduced yourselves it is the polite thing to do." said Death.

Odayakanakawa and Uminoai turned towards Minato the blonde released a sigh and nods his head both Bamyūdatoraianguru and Hyōketsumizūmi turned back to their human forms "fine, I'm pretty sure Kushina-chan would punish me if I forgot my manners. My name is Minato Namikaze." said Minato with a toothy grin.

"My name is Odayakanakawa Uzumaki." said the male Uzumaki.

"Mine is Bamyūdatoraianguru Uzumaki." said the redhaired beauty.

Uminoai crosses her arms causing her breast to bounce " mine is UminoaiUminoai Uzumaki but don't think of underestimating us." said Uminoai.

With his blue eyes gazing into Death's souless eyes just stares "and my name is Hyōketsumizūmi Uzumaki. Now what do you plan to do now?" asked Hyōketsumizūmi with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that I have discovered the source of the soul I know this might sound a bit off putting but I have this school for Meister and Weapons our job is to collect corrupt souks that might become a Kishin and to create a death scythe. No doubt your son would become a great Meister. " explained Death.

Minato rubs the back of his and let's out a nervous chuckles "while I would like my son to make friends and see the outside world but it is not my decision but the Leader of the Uzumaki Clan." said Minato.

Uminoai nods her head "Minato-sama is correct only he is the one to give permission to a member of the clan leaving the village and you wouldn't be able to meet with Ashina-sama." said Uminoai with a harden tone.

Death raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the woman "why is that?" asked Death.

"Because outsiders aren't allow but he will inform Ashina-sama if he allows it he will send a messenger telling you he allows or denies Naruto-sama joining your school." said Hyōketsumizūmi.

Death nods his head "very well, I look forward for your leaders answer." said Death he then floats away leaving the them "I could always go and find this village but that would only caused problem for me and I must play my cards right." thought Death.

 **Time Skip - Four Days after**

Death sits in his office looking over the papers these aren't just boring papers but these papers held this years new comimg students. "Soon this year is about to start only five months left." thought Death.

He then turns to see someone in his office this person is a redhaired Uzumaki. The Uzumaki is a male who appears around 40 years old. The man has pale skin, his hair is burgundy red his hair reaches his neck, and his eyes are neon green in colored. He wears a golden headband, he wears a long sleeve black shirt in the shirt he wears a red swirling whirlpool emblem in the left side of the shirt. The right sleeve is long while the left sleeve is short, over the shirt he wears a blue jean vedt that has fur on the collar and sleeves, on his left hand he wears a black leather fingerless glove, he wears dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"You must be the messenger sent by the leader of the Uzumaki Clan." stated Death.

The man bows at Death "yes, I am my name is Kōu Uzumaki ( **Rainfall** ) I am the messenger of the Uzumaki Clan." said Kōu I'm a respected tone.

"I thought your leader would've taken a little longer." said Death.

"Ashina-sama doesn't like making people wait when it's on an important manner. But Ashina-sama is allowing Naruto-sama go to your school." said Kōu.

"That's great. Here's a letter that gives a date of orientation." said Death handing the paper to Kōu.

Kōu grabs the piece of paper and nods his head and puts the paper in his jacket "thank you Lord Death I'll be leaving. Naruto-sama will be happy he gets to go to this school." explained Kōu the man then exits out of the door leaving Death alone.

 **Time Skip- Months Later**

Orientation day has finally come Naruto who has a badge saying Meister walks around in amazement. Naruto was so happy he finally able to school sure Naruto loved his clan and takes pride being an Uzumaki but he wished for friendship and he's happy now he gets to make friends and test out his strength against new enemies just the thought of meeting new people and testing his strength just excites him with glee.

Naruto's happy train of thoughts stops when he hears sniffling Naruto turn his head toward and sees a brunette, a crying purplenette, and a blonde girl being bullied a purplenette who's were red as crimson lightning. Naruto glares at her he then runs towards the four "hey leave them alone!" roared Naruto glaring daggers at the girl.

The purplenette glares daggers at Naruto "who the hell are you supposed to be!" demanded the bully.

Naruto grins widely at each of the females "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the greatest Meister ever!" yelled Naruto.

The purplenette scoffed at Naruto "tsk, yeah ri- Uzumaki: Light FlashFlash ( **Whirlpool:** **Raitofurasshu** ) !" roared Naruto manipulating his soul to create a field of white lighting. The powerful wavelength electrified the purplenette and sending her flying Naruto then turns towards the three girls.

A ten year old girl who has short, straight blue hair, amber eyes. The girl's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She wears a purple shirt that has the tag weapon, she wears white shorts, and blue vans.

A young girl who appears 8 years old has straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. The brunette wears a longer sleeve white shirt has the tag for weapon. She wears a black skirt underneath it she wears black tights, and white tennis shoes.

Next to the brunette is a girl around the age ten she has fair skin complexion . She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She can be seen wearing a blue dress with white frills and a blue ribbon tied at her collar and also wears a green dress with a yellow bow on her collar.

The blonde females eyes widen from shock "wait your an actually Uzumaki!" exclaimed the blonde female pointing her finger at Naruto with the bluenette and brunette shocked.

Naruto nods his head "yep that's me!" grinned Naruto pointing to himself with a fox like grin.

The brunette tilts her head in a cutesy way "but I heard members of the Uzumaki Clan has red hair?" asked the brunette.

"Oh they do. I have blonde hair because my dad has blonde hair he's not a member of the clan." said Naruto.

The blued haired girl bows towards Naruto" thanks for helping us Naruto-kun." said the bluenette with a small smile.

"Its no problem you already know my name but what's your names?" asked Naruto with a charming smile.

The blued haired girl smiles sweetly at Naruto "my name is Konan and that girl earlier was Shiya Kyōsaku ( **Tunnel** **Vision** ) I'm a gunbai weapon." said Konan.

The blonde female smiles with a respectable bow "very well, my name is Satellizer L. Bridget and I am a scythe weapon." said Satellizer with a smile.

The adorable brunette warmly smiles cheerfully "and my name is Run Nohara and I'm a double sided sword its nice to meet you Naruto-kun." said Run.

Naruto grins back at Rin, Konan, and Satellizer "then it's decided!" declared Naruto.

The three females raised an eyebrow at the male blonde. "Naruto what are you talking about? What's been decided? "wondered Konan who's confused at his statement.

Naruto grins even becomes widely thus nearly ripping his mouth apart Naruto then points his finger at the three "you three will be my weapons dattebane!" Naruto in a determine tone.

Each of the their looked shocked at the strange blonde kid in front "what the hell is wrong with this kid we just met and he already wants us to be his weapons." thought Satellizer.

Konan looks at Rin and at Satellizer "but why we don't know even know...each other and most people don't get three weapons they at least try to get one." said Konan in shy tone.

Rin nods her head in agreed with Konan's statement "yeah why us?"asked Rin.

Satellizer narrows her eyes at Naruto "they are right what if we don't you to be our Meister!" declared Satellizer glaring her blue eyes at Naruto's bright.

Naruto grins become grin splitting "nonsense I want you three as my weapons so we can be friends and forge bonds with each other." grinned Naruto shocking the three "now let's make it official ya'know!" yelled Naruto he then grabs onto the three and runs towards Death office leaving a huge dust trail behind him.

As Naruto as them by their sleeve they can only stare in shock withba bewildered expression "well, this guy sure has a lot of determined." whispered Satellizer.

Konan nods her head "maybe being his weapon wouldn't be too bad. I mean I want to make lots of friends." said Konan.

Rin smile and chuckles at the two "this could be fun besides Naruto-kun is so brave. I know with him around things won't be so boring besides Satellizer think of all the fun we will be having thanks to Naruto-kun!" cheered Rin.

Naruto glances at the three and turns back with a full blown grin on his face "that's the spirit you guys! We'll have tons of fun and go on great adventures!" yelled Naruto. The blonde finally makes it to Death's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." said Death the four children walk into his office they then bow to him "wow, its only been only a few minutes and Naruto has chosen his weapons." thought Death.

Naruto grins at Death "Lord Death I have chosen my weapons." grinned Naruto.

The grim reaper then glances over at the three Weapons "do the three of you want Naruto as your Meister?" asked Death the three females nods their heads at which Death mentally smiles. He then turned back to the blonde Uzumaki "now I must warn you since you want to take three weapons means you'll have to collect three times the amount of corrupts soul than normally also you have to collect three witch souls for Konan, Rin, and Satellizer to become death scythes. Now that I have told you this do you still wish for these girls to be your weapons?" asked Death.

Naruto quickly smirks at Death he then punches his palm "tsk, I'm a Uzumaki something like this is nothing besides we Uzumaki aren't the type that like to have power handed out we rather gain power!" yelled Naruto with Konan, Satellizer, and Rin smiling at each other.

Death smiles at the scene "then I'm glad to say congratulations on finding your weapons Naruto. I know you'll do great things." Death with a sense of pride.

Naruto with a of the head gives the Death God a bright smile "you bet I won't let you down or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Dattebayo!" roared Naruto.

Satellizer raised an eyebrow at her male blonde counterpart "um, Naruto I was wondering what does Dattebane mean?" asked Satellizer.

Naruto grins at Satellizer "believe it!" grinned Naruto.

 **Flash Back- End**

Spirit glances at Death "Lord Death did ever think- think that Naruto Uzumaki would've become the second Kishin and the first ever Warlock. No if I had I would've ended him when I had the chance." explained Death.

Spirit nods his head he might not like the idea of killing a child but he understood as a God of Order it was Lord Death's duty to kill any threat that might disrupt the peace and order. "But its still hard to believed that once Naruto was a cheerful bright child." said Spirit.

"I supposed you're right Spirit but even someone as bright and kind as Naruto can change." explained Death.

Spirit agrees with Death "and now he's mentally retarded." said Spirit Death said nothing as he finally meets the end of the hallway into a large spacious room. In the middle of the room is Naruto Uzumaki sitting in a chair who has not aged sense the passing decades the only thing that has changed is his once vibrant blue eyes being a dule blue, his once sunny blonde hair a platinum blonde, abd his skin being pale as ice with drool dripping from his mouth.

Spirit turn towards Death "do you think he can hear or see us? " asked Spirit.

shugged his shoulders causing Spirit to gain a sweat drop on the side of his head "it is unknown if Naruto even knows what's going on right now Spirit. For all we know he doesn't even understand who we are." said Death looking at the brain dead Uzumaki.

 **Time Skip- Next Day, Night time Location: Witch Jail**

A female witch drops a cup what looks to be wine the woman is them fast asleep sitting in her "looks like you're fast asleep." said Eruka as she watches the guard sleep.

The man with the magic eye sniffs the air "who's there?" asked the man.

"We know you're here you smell like a frog." said Zabuza.

Eruka whos in a form of a frog stares at the three men "I'm here because someone asked me to get you out of here. I'm opening it now." said Eruka.

Magic Eye Man is a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkept. On his right shoulder he has a tattoo of unknown form, which resembles an eye. HIs left eye is removed and replaced with Maba's own Demon Eye. Above this Demon Eye is not an eyebrow but instead a tattoo of the words, without spaces, "NOFUTURE." This eye also shows no pupil or iris, instead it has a magical array. He wears his prison clothes, complete with a ball and chain on his left leg and black and white striped prisoner pants.

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, he wears the same prison clothes as Free.

Haku is a young man with an androgynous appearance and has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. He wears the same prison clothes.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short auburn hair; for most of his life his hair is spiky, but it is combed and parted to the right. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows, the latter of which others sometimes make fun of. He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes.

As each of their prisons open Zabuza, Gaara, and Haku stares at Eruka feels uneasy at the blank and cold stares from Zabuza and Gaara "You are a follower of Naruto aren't you?" asked Gaara.

Eruka stares at the large man "sorta I work for his fiance." said Erika.

Zabuza nods his head "okay that works but I need my swords." said Zabuza with a blood thirsty grin.

"Ha! Who do yo think I am! Do you think I need your help!" snarled the man.

* * *

 **Challenge Naruto Pairing must be Naruto x Yakumo, Naruto x Koyuki, Naruto x Konan or Naruto x Rin Nohara Naruto x Mei What if Orochimaru never wanted Sasuke instead wanted Naruto the son of the Yondaime and member of the fame Uzumaki. And is Orochimaru the only person who can help naruto discovered the mystery of the death of his parents watch as he struggles (serious naruto, smart naruto, must have chakra chains, fuinjutsu juinjutsu and kenjutsu)**

 **Naruto x Konan -** **42**

 **Naruto x Mei -** **33**

 **Naruto x Koyuki -** **32**

 **Naruto x Yakumo -** **20**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara -** **19**

 ** _ill be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Beyond the Stars next, then Sides with Agendas, after that I'll update Uzumaki Spawn and then Change of Course I also will do Ninjas and Gods and I'll do World's Apart after that I'll do House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin and then Naruto of the Water and after that Light and Dark)_**


	4. The Test Has Begun

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Spirit turn towards Death "do you think he can hear or see us? " asked Spirit._ _Death shugged his shoulders causing Spirit to gain a sweat drop on the side of his head "it is unknown if Naruto even knows what's going on right now Spirit. For all we know he doesn't even understand who we are." said Death looking at the brain dead Uzumaki._

 _ **Time Skip- Next Day, Night time Location: Witch Jail**_

 _A female witch drops a cup what looks to be wine the woman is them fast asleep sitting in her "looks like you're fast asleep." said Eruka as she watches the guard sleep._

 _The man with the magic eye sniffs the air "who's there?" asked the man._

 _"We know you're here you smell like a frog." said Zabuza._

 _Eruka whos in a form of a frog stares at the three men "I'm here because someone asked me to get you out of here. I'm opening it now." said Eruka._

 _As each of their prisons open Zabuza, Gaara, and Haku stares at Eruka feels uneasy at the blank and cold stares from Zabuza and Gaara "You are a follower of Naruto aren't you?" asked Gaara._

 _Eruka stares at the large man "sorta I work for his fiance." said Eruka._

 _Zabuza nods his head "okay that works but I need my swords." said Zabuza with a blood thirsty grin._

 _"Ha! Who do yo think I am! Do you think I need your help!" snarled the man._

 _ **Recap End**_

But Erika was seriously starting to question his sanity after all the man was blind folded and and had both of his arms and feet cuffed but Zabuza seemed like he was smart enough he needs help even though the man seems quite blood thirsty for a human as for Haku she could only feel a coldness around him not in the way of a coldness of emotion but as a temperature cold, and Gaara he was strange he seemed calm but there was something inside him dark something she didn't quite understand him but luckily she was helping them escape "I appreciate that! " exclaimed Man With The Magic Eye who is hopping.

Zabuza smirks as he's in possession of Kubikiribōchō ( **Decapitating Carving Knife** ), Samahada ( **Shark Skin** ), Kabutowari ( **Helmet Splitter** ) Nuibari ( **Sewing Needle** ), and Kiba ( **Fangs** ). "Your welcome! "exclaimed Eruka while part of her mission was complete she still needed to get them out of here.

"It was not to hard to run from those witches but I willing went to jail. Guess what? " asked the bearded man who seemed to be in a mood to start up a conversation but Gaara wishes the man would simply be quiet since this isn't the place or time.

Haku sighs at the man "could you please refrain from talking? We are trying to escape and I don't know about you but Zabuza, Gaara, and myself don't wish to return back to prison we're free and we plan to keep it that way.

The man then smiles "you know like the movie, I wanted to dig a hole in the wall"It was not to hard to run from those witches but I willing went to jail. Guess what? " asked the bearded man who seemed to be in a mood to start up a conversation but Gaara wishes the man would simply be quiet since this isn't the place or time.

Haku sighs at the man "could you please refrain from talking? We are trying to escape and I don't know about you but Zabuza, Gaara, and myself don't wish to return back to prison we're free and we plan to keep it that way.

The man then smiles "you know like the movie, I wanted to dig a hole in the wall with a spoon, everyday little by little I was fascinated by such patient act. I really wanted to try, you know! But they served food with chopsticks all the time! I thought about other way, but you see I had no idea! " exclaimed the man.

Eruka glances at him "it's too late now, but you could have peed on the bars to make them melt eventually." said Eruka.

The frog witch and the followers of Naruto watch as the man comes to a sudden stop "GOD DAMMIT! I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! " exclaimed the man who begins to slammed his face on the tree in frustration.

For Christ Sake! Quick! They'll find us it'll be over if they found the four of you in cuffs!" exclaimed Eruka but unfortunately they found themselves surrounded by serveal of the guards.

The man with the magic eye then begins to sniff the air "be careful there's someone there. " warned The man.

"I know !" roared Eruka who was seriously considering the man's intelligence.

The guard glares at the prisoners that had just broke out "Number 13 'Devil's Eye', Number 9 'Kijin', Number 19 'Frozen Death', and Number 15 'Golden Desert', we'll hurt you if any of you try to resist ." said the guard who has their weapons pointed at them.

The Man With The Magic Eye grins in a bloodthirsty manner "you've kept me for two hundred years! Do you think I would let you arrest me again that easily I'll surely resist. " grinned the man Zabuza was also grinning himself it had been decades since he had killed anything.

Eruka watches as both the Man with the Magic Eye and Zabuza are pierced by the blades of the guards "Devil's Eye Zabuza, wait if I failedto bring them I'm dead!" exclaimed Eruka who's terrified she did not want to die by the hands of Medusa.

The Man with the Magic Eye and Zabuza break the blade that pierced through their mouths Samahada begins to grow all the injuries he had suffered began to heal "kukuku, did you bastards think something pathetic as that can stop me! " laughed Zabuza.

"Shoot"!" exclaimed a guard pointing the weapon at them.

"Idiot!" exclaimed the guard.

The man didn't listen to his comrade and fired his gun hoping to obliterate the prisoners but as the blast that hits them vanished they see the man is unharmed, Zabuza's burnt skin begins to heal, Haku's skin begins to crack chip away but not his skin but ice begins to fall from his face, and Gaara a sand dome surrounded him "Mabaa didn't decide to keep me alive in jail she couldn't kill me! " exclaiming the man each of their bindings are also destroyed the man smirks at them "I'm immortal." said the man removing the blindfold and showing the guards his magic eye he took from Mabaa.

Eruka stares at the man in shock "someone like that has got Mabaa's Devil's Eye. If he has Mabaa's eye then what is Naruto capable of and he had absorbed some of her magic into himself." wondered Eruka she had heard some many stories about the Warlock he was something one of a kind his power itself was terrifying it scared both Mabaa and Death and if they feared his power than it definitely wasn't good to be his enemy luckily she was never ordered to try to kill the blonde.

A magical formula then appears on the man's hand "Wolf-Wolves, Wolf-Wolves Ice Ball ( **Hyōkyūtai** )." said the man the iron ball cuffed to his leg is then encased in a giant ice ball he then grins darkly he then swings his leg unfortunately for the guards they had no real time as the giant ice ball is slammed into them his grin widens even larger as he hears the sound of their bones breaking he then lifts his foot high in the air the guard could only stare in shock as the ice ball is above him he didn't even had time to scream as the ice ball is slammed into body ending his life.

Zabuza grins widely showing his unnatural razor sharp teeth he then unsheathed his arms are then encased in lightning "Double Thunderwave Dragon ( **Ruūandābādoryu** )!" exclaimed Zabuza the lightning shoots off off the swords the lightning strikes then morphed into dragons the lightning dragon runs themselves into the guards chest a man screams in pain as the two lightning creatures had completely separated the legs the two dragons then fly into his head and gut. He then vanished from the site of three of the guards he then appears behind them "Static Whirlwind ( **Seitekisenpū** )!" roared Zabuza he swings around in a 360 movement thus creating a lightning whirlwind that had tore the guards into ribbons.

Eruka stares in shock "th-th-they are so powerful! Those two killed them in only a few seconds! " exclaimed Eruka she could only wonder exactly how powerful Gaara and Haku are "I wonder are Naruto's other followers strong as these three but are Akawain and Morioni just as strong as Naruto after all they are from the Uzumaki Clan one of the strongest ninja clans far stronger than the Star and Nakatsukasa Clan and no one knows just how many members of the Uzumaki there are but no one wanted to fight an Uzumaki meister or weapon." thought Eruka she knew if she went up against one another Uzumaki would try to kill her and no one knew where Uzugakure was except for Medusa and her daughter Crona she could only wonder how powerful the leader of Uzugakure is.

While Eruka, Man With The Magic Eye, Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara were traveling back to the hideout Medusa was standing straight into space with a glossy expression and unconsciously rubbing her fingers over the engagement ring on her finger at this moment she wasn't Medusa The Snake Witch, she wasn't a Gorgon, or a mother she was simply a woman who felt incomplete while she plots against DWMA her lover the man who she loves with all her heart is disabled left as a vegetable.

She can remember that day as clear as a blood moon the day where she had met him it was a day she'll never forget no matter how much she tried but the blonde woman could and would never forget this day. But this was also the day where she felt fear true fear, fear for herself, and fear for the destruction of her fellow witches at the time she never truly understand she had to face such a destructive force but even then she understood why Mabaa had wanted him dead he was an ultimate threat to the witches.

 **Flashback Location: Ireland**

To Medusa it was a simple mission to eliminate a new meister from Mabaa she had heard this meister was an Uzumaki but she didn't care about that she saw it being no real factor after all the Uzumaki Clan has always been neutral not getting involved with Death and Mabaa. The Uzumaki Clan didn't even help Lord Death when Asura had arrived she simply believed them to be cowers or they didn't care to the young blonde witch this was going to be easy.

Medusa turned her head to a petite witch this girl had sapphire colored hair that was kept in a thick braided ponytail, she has a peach like complexion her eyes are teal in color, and she wears blue lipstick. She wears yellow nail polish her painted nails have the design of a turtle shell. She wears a blue and black top over the shirt she wears a jean vest, she wears black leather pants, and blue flat shoes that has the design of a turtle shell she also wears a witch hat that resembles a turtle this is Aradia a Turtle themed witch Aradia is also close friends with Medusa the petite witch grins at the blonde witch "have you heard, Medusa?" asked Aradia in a giddy tone.

Medusa rolled her eyes at the petite witch who always seemed so giddy even in the most dire situations she also at times question the girl's intelligence she wasn't the stupidest person but she can be quite oblivious but the witch could be seriously if it necessary. The turtle witch was also cunning and smart enough to realize this Uzumaki can be a huge threat to the Witch Order. "Heard what? " asked Medusa who, couldn't help but to be curious what's on the mind if the small witch.

"That this Naruto guy doesn't even have a Death Scythe I also heard that he was three weapons." said Aradia Medusa stares at the bluenette with a shocked expression Aradia then gains a solemn expression "I don't really understand it I mean why would he choose three weapons I mean doesn't that mean he must collect three times the souls? Ugh, I haven't even met the meister and he already confuses me! " exclaimed Aradia grabbing onto her hat.

Medusa narrowed her eyes "do you know what kind of weapons he uses? " asked Medusa and she couldn't argue with Aradia this meister was a mystery and a headache.

Aradia nods her head at Medusa "Yep! I heard he had this fan-thing, a sword-thing, and a scythe." exclaimed Aradia with much enthusiasm seeing Aradia attempting to mimic the actions of each weapon caused her and various other witches to sweat drop at her but each witch sense a strong soul they look ahead of them and see Naruto, Satilitzer, Konan, and Rin each witch watch as the three females transformed into a Gunbai, double-sided sword, and scythe he straps the double-sided sword to his back.

Medusa watches as the stronger witches charges at the blonde throwing magic attacks atchim but the Uzumaki who blocks and dodges each of the attack but he was doing this with great struggle but she just picked up something he had a blonde hair meaning he was half Uzumaki but it was clear as day he was quite talented she watches as he backflips away and slams Gunbai into the staff of a witch but the witch doesn't back down if she was right that witch was Yuūkō a Fox themed witch who always wears a crimson fox themed tight dress, she backhanded him causing him to fly back she points her staff at him "Fox-Fox, Fox-Fox Fire Age ( **Kasarijida** )!" exclaimed Yuūkō a huge fire ball appears the fire ball is then sent towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at upcoming fire ball "Whirlpool Whirlwind ( **Wāūrusenpū** )!" exclaimed Naruto he spins around creating a powerful gust of wind as the two attacks meet each other a huge explosion goes off blowing the two the blonde grunts his teeth from the ground "what hell is going on! Where the hell did all these witches come from! We were only supposed to fight a group of Irish mobsters not a small army of witches!" exclaimed Naruto he's then forced back on his feet and backflips away from a witch who's dressed like a knight she quickly jabs at him with her sword but he deflects it with his fan.

She quickly jumps in mid air and gives him a spinning kick to the face throwing him to the ground her sword is then encased in light "don't underestimate the knight witch Jean Quarts Freeform ( **Kuōtofurīfōmu** )!" exclaimed Jean as she jabs her sword in a fencing manner four lightspeed constructs of dogs heads are aimed at him he quickly puts the Gunbai in front of him allowing the fan to take the damage he then front flips in front of her he raised his Gunbai slams it into her hand causing the witch to scream in pain he then spins around slamming the fan into her throwing her back.

"I'm wondering how did they find out we are here? " wondered Rin the brunette knew no witch would dare to invade DWMA well an idiotic witch might it must be a witch that was intelligent enough but the witches can't wide their soul from meistwrs and those who can see souls so the only question is how did they find them.

Naruto uses both scythe and giant fan to block the witches that tried to stab him "Naruto behind you! " exclaimed Konan Naruto quickly swings his scythe behind him blocking a witch he then hooks the scythe around the woman's staff he then spins around and throws the witch into her fellow witch he then jumps back "but they even knew where exactly we are but the question is how exactly? " wondered Konan she couldn't help but wonder did witch somehow able to shield her from them "not only that but this was well planned out. " said Konan narrowing her eyes.

"But unfortunately, we don't have time to worry about how they found out to invade DWMA. We have to worry about not being killed by these witches " said Satilitzer she knew what they were saying was true but this wasn't the time for discussing how they invaded the school.

"She's right. We can worry about that later." said Naruto he then throws both weapons high in the air just before the two witches can stab into him he elbows both in the ribs" Whirlpool Technique: Soul Force Wave ( **Uzujutsu: Sofōsēbu** )." said Naruto gust of wind surrounded the two witches a whirlpool appears where they were hit the two are then thrown back he then catches the weapons back in his hands he then slams the back of his head into the skull of a witch he then swings his scythe and severed her head from her body.

Both Yuūkō and Jean glare at him with hate a magical magical formula is then written over her black staff "Fox-Fox, Fox-Fox Blaze Hunter ( **Bureizuhantā** )." exclaimed Yuūkō she then released a huge burning fox who rises angrily at the meister.

Jean stabs her sword into the ground a blue magic formula "Big Cerberus ( **Ōkīberosu** )!" exclaimed Jean a bright light is summoned from theagic circle and a huge three headed-head hound made out of light is summoned "we have never seen or killed an Uzumaki but you should be lucky you have lasted this far. Your simply too much of a threat! " roar Jean she might have not have met an Uzumaki but she knew how powerful they are especially with their raw talent in using their souls she was also aware of the Uzumaki Clan capable of having the ability seal by simply manipulating their soul wavelength.

Naruto stares in shock "gueess I have no choice." said Naruto but he was ignoring the pleas from his weapons as they tell him it's far to dangerous and reckless but instead of listening to them he stares at the two witches with a look of conviction "Soul Resonance: Whirlpool Destroying God ( **Tamashī no Kyōmei: Kahorobosuzu** )!" roared Naruto with Konan and Satilitzer matching the wavelength of his own soul his two weapons are envelope in a white light as the light vanished Naruto has a new weapon that resembles a double sided battle axe the weapon is black and gold in color with the blades being a bright purple in color the shaft is 6'3 in height and it is black in color with gold Kanji over it the blades are at least 4 inches wide in length and width "Konan-chan, Satalitzer-chan you ready!" exclaimed Naruto.

both blonde and blunette nod their heads "soul resonance at a hundred percent. " said Konan. " said Konan.

"We're ready when you are. " said the glasses wearing female Naruto nods his head and swings the giant battle axe in 360 motion a huge wave of an obsidian is released any witch fast enough and smart enough quickly dodge the attack unfortunately for the ones who weren't fast enough were cut clean in half the giant battle axe then turns back into the Gunbai and Scythe he turned his head towards Medusa and Aradia who stares at him in fear.

Naruto behinds his knees jumps towards them but an elder witch gets in front of the two younger witches if they remember right she was Megan Salem one of the Salem Sisters she extended both of her hands out making a L with both hands " Leo Barrier ( **Reoshōheki** )!" exclaimed Megan just as he was about to cut her in to a red lion head appeared in front of them stopping him from killing them "you may be only half Uzumaki but you are no doubt strong for someone so young you must die!" roared Megan who glares at him with Naruto glaring back Medusa could only stare in fear not even able to blink.

 **Flashback End**

At the time she would have never thought those piercing blue eyes that glared at her will one day be the eyes that she woke up to every morning the same eyes she wants to see everytime she wakes up to would she change anything? No she wouldn't if it meant to have her fiance back I her arms she'd sacrifice each and one of her friends but this time she would gladly hand them over to him but unfortunately, she can never redo the events but she wouldn't change anything if it, meant to him back in her life she gladly sacrifice Aradia without a second she would sacrifice the very world itself. Her yellow eyes narrowed in the distance "you came. " said Medusa she then turned her head towards The Man with The Magic Eye, Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara.

Eruka who's still in her frog form stares at Medusa "I've brought them. How do you like my work?" asked Eruka who's sitting on the immortal man's shoulder she glanced at the two female Uzumaki but she quickly turned her attention on the blonde wish with how the two glared at the young witch had sent a chill down her spine even with the glance she knew the two women were someone not to be messed with.

Medusa stares at Eruka in a casual tone "well done." said Medusa she knew Eruka would complete the task unless she wanted to die but Eruka was smart enough not to fail her.

The Uzumaki maid turned towards Zabuza and bows to him respect "I see prison has treated well. " commented Morioni in stoic tone it had seemed since his imprisonment he hadn't age but that could be due to him devouring th3 souls of the previous owners of his swords while he was bloodthirsty and quite a savage man she did respect his sense of honor the swordsman had.

Zabuza rolled his eyes at the Demon Sword he then cracked his neck "if you call being chained him to a wall like a simple wild beast living then I guess so but it's been long since I see the two of or you Medusa. " said Zabuza.

Eruka hops off of the man's shoulder and reverts back to her normal form "remember the promise, take all of the snakes from my body." pleaded Eruka with tears out of her eyes.

Underneath the hood Medusa smirks in a viscous manner "all of them...you must be joking use your common sense one snake per task " said Medusa in a dark tone.

"How many snakes do I have?" asked Eruka.

"You don't want to know. If you wish I can remove all them by destroying your body. " said Medusa smirking at Eruka who just looks like her whole life had ended.

"That's so awful! Witch! Demon! I hate you! " cried Eruka realizing that she'll never be free of Medusa she could only hope when they finished doing what she wants the Gorgon sister will release her.

The Werewolf turned towards Medusa "so you are the witch that had helped me. You must have a peculiar sense."

Medusa removed her hood "hi I'm Medusa, nice to see you, Demon's Eye. " said Medusa with a smile.

"Demon's Eye " said the werewolf with a confused expression but he then comes with realization "that's right they took everything including my name now I am free again well call me...Free. " said Free grinning cheek to cheek.

"Okay then, Free. " said Medusa "ehehe, I wonder if you really are going to be all that the rumors spoke of. " thought Medusa.

"I really appreciate your help is there anything I can do to help you? " asked Free wanting to help the woman who helped free him from his prison.

Medusa then gives Free a fake smile "don't mention it, it was my pleasure." said Medusa she glances towards Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara who looked at her with a look of concern "so, they must know I have freed them for a reason this couldn't be any better the testing of Black Blood is nearly complete." thought Medusa.

"Please I really like to help you, too." said Free.

"I know how he reacts." thought the blonde haired witch "well, then there is something I need you to make a meister and weapon disappear isn't that easy? " asked Medusa with a look of madness and a demented and cruel smirk on her face.

Free grins back at her "a meister and weapon one of Lord Death's folks. " questioned Free.

She smiles at him "that's right, they will be in London for their practical training activity tomorrow how would you feel about seeing them there? " asked Medusa in a fake cheerful tone.

Free grins at her in bloodthirsty manner "I never liked the standards set by Lord Death I can surely help. " said Free.

Medusa smirks at him "no why don't you rest I'm sure you're tired. " said Medusa he nods his head and walks off she then turned towards the bluenette "you obviously have something to say don't you? "asked Medusa her eyes turn to the swordsman she had always found the man quite interesting he was as interesting as the swords he wields she wondered if he would help Crona in swordplay while she had various of teacher Medusa believes her blonde child could learn much from Zabuza.

"Your plotting something, plotting against DWMA and Witch Order that much is obviously I'm positive that whatever your planning it involves Lord Death and Mabaa But with both Akawain and Morioni here means it involves him and I bet the young witch is just a little slave. " said Zabuza not even minding or caring about the tearful Eruka "your planning something I might not know what it is but it obviously involves this meister and weapon if you really wanted them dead then you wouldn't rely on dog breath. Your not Archane who relies on others to finish her enemies off. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty so I know there's something your not telling us. " said Zabuza narrowing his eyes at her.

Medusa release a low chuckle "well I see your your time in prison hadn't dimmed your senses no one bit your smart to be cautious even if I'm his fiance your still wary about me but you are right but my plan is top I'd rather have a few select people to be aware of don't worry I promise we'll have our vengeance against Lord Death." said Medusa.

Zabuza released a sigh "I don't like being in the dark but I do owe you for freeing I'm not sure what your plan has to deal with these meister and weapon but I would like to join Free. It's been over decades since I had a good fight and I want to see what makes these two so special. " said Zabuza.

Medusa smirks in a sinister manner with a grin splitting smile "very well, Zabuza just don't kill them I need those children alive for my experiment. " warned Medusa but Zabuza grins darkly Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara then fly off on Gaara's sand cloud. Medusa turned towards Akawain with a small smile on her face "I saw no reason to tell him the truth it's more fun that way." said Medusa.

Akawain rolled her eyes "I see you still love manipulating others but you should know it won't last very long while Free doesn't seem concerned about your plan to bringing Naruto-sama back but Zabuza is no fool he knows your using himself, Haku, and Gaara." said Akawain who stares at Medusa she actually saw no reason for having Free other than using him as a mere slave but she rather have Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara mostly because of their loyalty to the blonde Uzumaki.

Medusa stares at the redhead with a stoic expression "yes, I'm aware but I simply wish to have my plans a down low after all if Naruto's followers were to hear of me attempting to bring him back well bring unnecessary attention I don't want my plans to be discovered until the very last minute." said Medusa she picks up a snake from the ground and begins to pet it.

Akawain's orange eyes stare at Medusa "when he returns you want DWMA and Witch Order to be in disorder like...a bunch of headless chickens." stated Akawain she watches as Medusa simply nods her head Akawain then stares up at the grinning moon "and with his return everyone will be confused on how he had returned and his followers Akatsuki will finally come from hiding it has been 300 years since his defeat, 300 years since the Warlock Naruto Uzumaki had stepped foot on soil. Naruto-sama the man who devoured over a 300 witch souls. " said Akawain Eruka stares at Akawain I'm shock she knew Naruto had killed many witches but she had never thought he ate three hundred witch souls.

Crona stares at the red-haired woman in shock she knew her father was powerful but it seemed like almost everyday she is learning something new about her disabled father Ragnarok merges from her back and stares at Crona "wow, your dad was scary wouldn't want to meet that bastard!" exclaimed Ragnarok to the Demon Sword it had seemed like Naruto was someone not to be taken lightly of.

Crona then bitch slaps Ragnarok so hard his head turn to the other side "don't talk bad about papa. " said Crona in a deadly low tone.

 **Timeskip: Next Day, London**

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki are at the bridge unfortunately so is Free and Zabuza, while Free contiuned to wear his prison clothes Zabuza for goes a new look he now wears a sleeveless black shirt over it he wears a navy blue army vest the vest had the word Mist stitch into it, he wears fitted camouflage pants, and black boots "in front of us." said Maka each of them looked at the two men with caution.

Black Star glares at the two in suspicion "what are they doing here?" wondered the bluenette.

Maka narrowed her eyes at the two men "their souls are not normal, there are many things mixed up. " said Maka as she stares at their souls while Free soul has a magical formula on it due to him having Devil's Eye as for Zabuza his soul is quite strange thanks to the various of souls he ate it had morphed his soul into some type of wilde beast. "is he human, witch person or a something of a supernatural or maybe those two are something in between. " wondered Maka.

Black Star smiles in a victorious manner "so, he's on Lord Desth's list, luck us. " grinned Black Star in his natural cocky tone.

"Be careful he'll no doubt use some type of magic." warned Maka with sweat rolling down the side of her face.

The bluenette ninja assassin grins "I'll take him in a flash! Ha! Looks like your ready to hustle Tsubaki Demon Sword Mode! " roared Black Star.

Tsubaki looks at her partner with worry "but we can't handle that! " exclaimed Tsubaki.

The young meister looks at "we'll take him within 30 seconds and it'll be enough. Let's go!

"Al-alright." said Tsubaki she could only hope that her partner can handle the stress from her new form.

Zabuza glances at Free "this brat is strong no doubt about that be on your toes. " said Zabuza Free nods his head.

Tsubaki transforms into the demon sword he grabs onto the blade "the Soul Resonance!" roared Black Star black markings then appeared on his face.

Maka stares at Black Star with a look of amazement "wow, so powerful! And he has a very steady resonance amplification is that Black Star's soul! " exclaimed Maka as she sees his soul has changed and gains black markings.

The young ninja runs at the two he watches Zabuza pulls out Samahada but he paids no mind to the bandaged blade "what the hell are you doing inthe middle of the bridge! " roar Black Star.

"Wolf-Wolves, Wolf-Wolves Ice Spindle ( **Hyōsuitai** )!" exclaimed Free he raises his fingers up in the air an ice spike rise from the ground.

"Tsubaki! " exclaimed Black Star.

"Right. " said Tsubaki a shadow wraps around the ice stopping it from piercing right through Black Star.

"What! " exclaimed a shocked Free.

"Terrific he stopped it with a shadow!" exclaimed Maka.

Black Star glares at the two "EAT THIS! MY ESOTHERIC WEAPON! Shadow Star...s-s-s-s-s-sad. " said Black Star he then collapses on the ground.

Tsubaki merges from her blade and kneels down to Black Star "ah, I told you!" warned Tsubaki.

The whitenette stares his blue-haired friend with a sweat drop "it didn't take even take 10 seconds, did it? " asked Soul.

"Though he may be strong and powerful, such an idiot. " said Maka with a deadpan expression.

"Who's next? " asked Free he then stabbed in the torso by Soul who had morphed his arms into a wide blade.

Soul "you old bastards shouldn't be so relax we are in a war zone!" grinned Soul.

Maka smiles at her partner "you got it! " cheered Maka bit something is off mostly because the man doesn't seemed that affected by the blade into his chest not only that but Zabuza appeared to be grinning very widely "Soul run! " roared Maka.

"What! "exclaimed Soul.

Zabuza chuckles at the weapon "kukuku, well, well, we're the type of people who can be so relax in the face of danger afterall you are just a stupid cocky brat. Shark-Sharks, Shark-Sharks Jet Kick ( **Jettokikku** )." said Zabuza he quickly appears next to Soul a spiral spinning water encased his leg he then kicks Soul in the ribs.

Soul was launched back to his partner "what the hell is going on? " growled Soul.

"Look at him! His wounds are healing! Is he" wondered Maka they watch as the deep deep cut begins to heal.

Free grins at them "yes, they always close. I am one of the Immortal Clan. " grinned Free in a toothy fashion.

Zabuza gains a bloodthirsty grin "as for me I had devoured the soul of Kisame Hoshigaki a member of The Hoshigakure Clan." grinned Zabuza.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at the two men "Immortal and Hoshigaki Clan! I've never heard of such a clan. " mumbled Tsubaki.

Maka narrowed her eyes at the two men "I've read about the two clans before...no wonder why their souls are so mixed up." whispered Maka.

"I'll show you my true shape! " roared Free with his eyes glowing white and his teeth became very long sharp and deadly.

"True shape. " mumbled a confused Soul the young death scythe had no idea what Soul was speaking of it made no sense to him what exactly was Free speaking of when he spoke of true shape.

"I can't believe they really exist their souls are changing too, I am sure he is the one who took the Witch Queen's eye and the other there's no doubt he is the infamous swordsman who eat the souls of his victims.

The children watch as Free turns into the legendary Werewolf Zabuza also begins to transform his eyes turn green gaining a shark like appearance the man grows in size reaching 7'3 on his neck he gains gills his teeth became dangerously sharp and his skin turns blue "immortal plus devil's eye equals mighty power! " exclaimed Free.

"Soul Scythe !" exclaimed Maka she grabs onto Soul who turned into a scythe but as she grabs hold of her weapon the shaft burns her hands forcing the blonde female to drop it.

"What the hell Maka! " roared Soul who was dropped on the ground.

Maka stares in shock "it burned me...I can't hold you! " stuttered Maka.

"What! " said a shocked Soul.

Tsubaki stares at Maka with a suspicious look "could it be like when Black Star tried to hold Soul. He couldn't hold Soul. Their soul waves don't match. " said Tsubaki but she could only what had caused this.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Medusa who held crystal ball Medusa grins as she watches Zabuza and Free fight the children " Fufufu, Eruka, watch them closely, I can see them through your eyes Soul Eater...how would the black blood react to it let's begin the test! " grinned Medusa in a sadistic manner next to her is Crona, Akawain, and Morioni watching as both the werewolf and Shark-Man release a loud roar.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
